When Dreams Come True
by Hollyoaks Nutter
Summary: JART and the Costellos plus other characters AU.  Please read and comment.  Carly x
1. Wakey Wakey

Wakey Wakey

"_None of that compares to what I have with you."_

"_Why are you doing this to me?"_

"_It's you. It's always been you."_

"_Do you really mean that?"_

"_I still love you. I can't stop."_

'_**I**____**can**__**'**__**t**____**stop**____**this**____**feeling**____**I**__**'**__**ve**____**got**_…Beeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppppp.'

'**_KNOCK__KNOCK__'_.**

"_Come on Jason. It's our birthday. Happy birthday to us. Happy birthday to us…"_

"_Pack it in Seth." _

Jason mumbled mutinously, biting back the words on the tip of his tongue.

"_mmmmmm….mmmmmm….Come on Jason. Get up. Get up. Get up." _

Jason turned up his radio and then buried his head under the duvet, anything for a few more minuets without having to hitch a fake smile on his face.

"_Jason hurry up we have a surprise for you."_

'_Goodie.'_

He thought sarcastically.

"_Come on. You might even like it."_

'_I doubt it.'_

"_Jason!"_

Heidi screeched at the top of her lungs.

"_Alright I'm coming."_

"_Good. Now who's for a fried breakfast?"_

'_Eurgh.'_

Jason felt his stomach sink. His mum's cooking was notably inedible but everyone was too polite to tell her.

"_I might just pass. I promised Bart we'd have a kick about this morning."_

"_But it's your birthday. I thought you were going to spend time with your family today. Can't you just have your kick about tomorrow? I have some fun activities planned for this afternoon."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Like…never you mind. These sausages won't eat themselves. Now sit down and tuck in."_

"_Awwww. Thanks mum. This is my favourite."_

"_Kiss__ass._He mouthed at Seth who retaliated with a sausage to his face. _Very__mature.__"_


	2. Help

Help!

"_Bart! If you're not down these stairs in five minuets you can kiss that tenner goodbye."_

Bart jumped out of bed like he was on fire. He needed that money. It was Jason's 18th birthday and he had completely spaced on getting him a present and a card. What with everything that had happened he was not completely out of the dog house where Jason was concerned and he wanted to keep him sweet.

'_**Bart can't make park. Mum has plans for the day. I'll see you later. Luv J x.'**_

Bart breathed a sigh of relief. That meant he had all day to pick the perfect present.

'_**Never mind. See you in pub l8r. Drinks on me. x'**_

"_Bart!"_

"_I'm coming. 'Keep your knickers on'. Carmel, any chance you fancy a shopping trip?"_

"_Shopping? Always. What we getting?"_

"_Birthday present."_

"_For that lovely girlfriend of yours? I saw the most beautiful top yester…"_

"_No for a friend."_

He didn't tell Carmel that he had split up with Sinead weeks ago, because he didn't fancy going into detail.

"_A friend. What were you thinking?"_

"_It's his 18th t so I need it to be good, but I'm a little short on cash, so it may have to be simple."_

"_So….a CD?"_

"_A little more expensive than that."_

"_I saw a sexy shirt in town yesterday."_

"_Not quite that expensive Carmel."_

"_Something between a CD and a shirt? Exactly how much money do you have?"_

"_With bus and lunch money…roughly a fiver."_

"_And if I lend you some?"_

"_Enough for that shirt."_

"_Fine, but I want it back. I mean it. Every penny."_


	3. The Perfect Gift

The Perfect Gift

"_Close your eyes. That's it. No peeking."_

"_Mum this is seriously embarrassing."_

Jason had refused to be blind folded when he realized they were going out of the house. Ritual embarrassment is one thing in the house, but in public that was a different issue.

"_Quit moaning."_

"_Can I have a clue?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Come on Seth you're meant to be on my side."_

"_Fine. It will be your dream come true."_

Images of Bart floated into his subconscious.

'_I doubt it.' "Really?"_

"_Yes, really."_

"_Mum can I look now?"_

"_Just one more step. Now. Open your eyes."_

"_Hospital?__We__are__in__a__hospital?__Exactly__where__I__want__to__spend__my__birthday._ Jason turned to face his family, tears welling in his eyes. _I__thought__we__'__d__been__through__this.__I__thought__you__understood.__"_

"_We do. That's why we're here."_

Now Jason realized his mum wasn't the smartest tool in the box, but this was pushing it.

"_Jasmine-"_

"_Jason!"_

"_Listen to me. Jasmine today you officially become Jason."_

It took a while for that sentence to sink in.

"_You mean…really? I'm going to have the operation?"_

"_That's what you want isn't it?"_

"_More than anything."_

Jason ran at his mum and threw his arms around her neck choking her.

"_Right well in less than four hours you will be Jason."_

"_You're going to do this for me?"_

"_I would do anything for you because I love you."_

"_I__love__you__too__mum_. He whispered softly in her ear before kissing her fleetingly on the cheek. Ever since they had sent their dad packing their small family unit had grown closer. She'd instantly allowed him to have the blockers and Riyle had moved back in and taken over the running of the pub. _What__'__s__Seth__'__s__present?_He'd seemed the only one not to gain anything from the whole sordid affair._"_

"_His was a little easier. We're going to go shopping. Apparently he needs some new clothes."_

"_A__lot__of__new__clothes._ Seth replied with a Cheshire Cat grin on his face. _I__'__m__going__out__with__Sinead__tonight.__"_

"_Yeah? Well congratulations." _

Jason couldn't help the relief he felt at hearing Sinead had finally moved on. Maybe that would pave the way for him to sort things out with Bart.

"_So__we__'__ll__be__back__here__for__when__you__come__out__of__theatre.__Depending__on__the__recovery__time__you__will__have__to__stay__in__over__night._ Jason couldn't disguise his panic at hearing that. _Don__'__t__worry._ His mum squeezed his hand reassuringly. _I__'__ve__cleared__it__so__we__can__stay__over__with__you__if__we__have__to.__"_

"_Ok. I need to call Bart then."_

"_Why?"_

"_I said I'd meet him later for drinks. I don't want him to worry."_

"_I'm sure he won't."_

Heidi grit her teeth, she couldn't cope with any more McQueens.

"_Mum they're not all the same. I really care about him."_

"_I know. It's just-"_

"_You've had enough of that family to last a life time."_

Seth interjected unhelpfully as Jason shot him evils.

"_Something like that. But I guess it is only fair I give the boy a chance. I know he cares about you."_

"_And how do you know that?"_

Jason asked confusedly.

"_Because I told her."_

Bart stuttered nervously as he approached them.

"_Bart what are you doing here?"_

The butterflies usually dormant in Jason's stomach had started doing cartwheels

"_Your mum told me about the op and I thought I should come down and see you. Check you are okay."_

"_I am now."_

Jason smiled, as Bart wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. Seth interrupted their tender moment with a throaty cough.

"_Sorry.__Just__thought__we__should__say__bye._ He pushed in front of Bart and enveloped Jason in his arms. _I__'__ll__see__you__when__you__'__re__out__of__surgery.__Take__care.__"_

"_I'll be fine."_

Jason tried to sound a little more optimistic than he felt as his mum hugged him, blubbering like a baby.

"_I'll take care of him Mrs Costello."_

Bart tried to comfort Heidi who was squeezing Jason so tightly he was struggling to breathe.

"_You better had."_

She warned him sternly.

"_Mum. Just go. I won't be in theatre for another two hours and that gives me and Bart a chance to talk."_

"_Well if you need anything my phone is on or you can call Seth."_

"_They'll be fine, mum. Come on. Everywhere will be shut at this rate."_

Seth dragged her forcibly by the hand as she showed no signs of moving independently.

"_So…"_

Bart smiled at him weakly.

"_Why are you here Bart?"_

"_I told you I wanted to check on you."_

"_And is that it? You came as a friend to check on my wellbeing."_

"_No…but yes obviously I want you to be okay…it's just-"_

"_I__know__you__and__Sinead__aren__'__t__together__anymore.__Why__did__you__split__up__with__her?_ Bart mumbled incoherently as he started at the floor. _Sorry__you__'__ll__have__to__say__that__again.__"_

"_Because you were right, okay? You were right. Losing you as a friend made me realize I did want more. I wasn't happy with her because what I felt for her was never enough. It was nothing compared to how I feel for you."_

Jason sat in stunned silence as for the first time in their relationship Bart had opened up.

"_Don't you mean Jasmine?"_

"_No. I mean you. I fell in love with you for millions of reasons; in fact the other day I sat and wrote them all down, my point is not one of them was because you were a girl. Look I have the list with me."_

He handed her a scrunched up piece of paper which was littered with his untidy scrawl.

"_You wrote all these about me?"_

Jason wiped the tears glistening in his eyes.

"_Yeah every single one. Jase you are the most important person in my life apart from my family obviously. You are my best friend and my soul mate."_

"_Soul mate ey? Have you swallowed a dictionary or something?"_

"_No, but I have been in touch with our John-Paul."_

"_Who?"_

"_My cousin. He's moved to Ireland and he's getting married next month."_

"_And what did he say?"_

"_He told me I was the worlds biggest plonker. If I loved you I should tell you. His fiancé Craig told me the best thing."_

"_Craig? Your cousin is gay?"_

"_Oh yeah. Camp as Christmas."_

"_So what did Craig say?"_

"_He told me what he had once told John-Paul, when he asked him if he was sure about them, he said love isn't about gay or straight it is about who you fall in love with."_

"_And?"_

"_I love you."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_More than anything. It is you that completes me. I tried so hard to forget that and move on, but I was just so miserable. You can ask Tilly, she gave me a right lecture about how stupid I have been."_

"_I__can__imagine._ Jason laughed. _You__know__I__love__you,__I__always__have,__but__this__isn__'__t__going__to__be__easy.__We__'__ll__be__going__to__different__universities,__meeting__new__people,__how__do__you__know__this__is__what__you__want?__"_

"_I've been accepted into Manchester Uni. I'm going to take a year out though and move with you. I want to start a new life together."_

Jason could hardly believe his ears; it was like all his Christmas' had come at once.

"_You're serious?"_

"_I__'__ve__already__packed._ He quipped. _I__love__you__Jason__Costello,__with__all__my__heart.__"_

"_I love you too."_

"_Jason Costello? I'm here to take you down to theatre. And you are?"_

The nurse directed at Bart who had perched next to him on the edge of the bed.

"_His__boyfriend._ Jason blushed furiously at Bart's confident admission. _Can__I__wait__here__till__he__comes__out__of__surgery?__"_

"_Not here no, but if you follow us you can wait in the relatives room."_

"_Thank you."_

Bart matched the trolley step for step as it rolled along the winding hospital corridors all the while holding onto Jason's hand.

"_Do me a favour?"_

"_Anything?"_

"_Call my mum and Seth tell them I have gone in and I love them."_

"_Of course. I know how much you want this. You will be fine."_

"_I know." _

Jason tried to smile, but nerves had finally kicked in. Bart kissed him tenderly on the lips, oblivious to the medical staff surrounding them.

"_I__love__you._ He whispered in his ear as he gave him one last hug. _I__'__ll__be__right__here__waiting__for__you.__"_

"_You promise?"_

"_Cross my heart."_


	4. The Day Before

The Day Before

"_I swear if you don't say something to him Jason I will."_

Tilly bristled as she sat with him trying to relax and eat her lunch.

"_Sorry. What?"_

He had been staring longingly at Bart who had been meeting his gaze until his friends caught him, then he had engulfed Maddie like a rash.

"_He is trying to make you jealous."_

"_Yeah well it's not working."_

Jason huffed as he watched Bart kiss Maddie on top of the head and turn to the group and laugh hysterically.

"_Like hell it isn't. You two need your heads banging together. Stay there."_

"_What? Wait where are you…Tilly!"_

Jason tried to look anywhere but at the scene unfolding meters away from him. Tilly could be embarrassing when she wanted, but he knew it was in his best interest.

"_What are you playing at?"_

Tilly marched over to where her group of friends were stood chatting and laughing, apparently oblivious to Bart's less than subtle antics.

"_What?"_

He tried but failed to sound innocent.

"_If you like Jason go and tell him if you don't stop acting like a prick!"_

"_Oi."_

"_She__has__a__point._ Johno commented. _You__can__'__t__keep__your__eyes__off__him.__We__get__that__you__used__to__be__into__girls,__but__if__he__is__who__you__want__you__should__go__for__it.__"_

Bart looked at them, over to Jason and then squarely at Maddie.

"_Go."_

She nudged him in the ribs.

"_You don't mind?"_

"_Oh__you__know__me__…__plenty__more__fish__in__the__sea__and__all__that.__I__just__want__you__to__be__happy__and__as__much__as__I__still__think__it__'__s__weird_, Tilly glared at her accusingly. _He__makes__you__happy.__"_

"_What do you think Johno?"_

"_I__think__if__you__can__'__t__make__it__work__with__the__two__hottest__girls__in__college_, he gestured at Maddie and Sinead, _then__you__two__are__definitely__meant__to__be.__"_

"_What are you waiting for?"_

Tilly literally pushed him across the quad, he landed on his knees at Jason's feet. He looked up and saw Jason's hand in front of him. Blushing furiously he accepted his help.

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah__it__was__just__a__trip.__Ja-_ _**BELL**_ _I__don__'__t__believe__it.__"_

"_What?"_

"_Can we talk?"_

"_I can't I'm meant to be in English."_

"_It'll only take a minuet."_

"_I can't, Bart. Maybe later."_

"_What about you come to mine tomorrow?"_

"_I could meet you in the morning if you wanted, but I guess the family will have plans because it is mine and Seth's 18th birthday."_

He hastily grabbed his bag and joined the crowd heading towards the front door.

"_Ok, well tomorrow morning would be great. Say the park for ten?"_

"_Yeah. I'll meet you there. Usual place."_

They parted ways at the front door, both oblivious to the crowd around them, as they shared one final smile.


	5. Have I Got News For You?

Have I Got News For You?

They had been holed up in the relatives room like caged animals for over six hours and barely a word passed between them, but Seth's resentment and anger towards Bart bubbled beneath the surface as he watched him pace up and down, wearing a hole in the mucky orange carpet.

"_SIT__DOWN_. He finally erupted. _You__are__getting__on__my__nerves.__"_

"_I can't something isn't right."_

"_He has a point."_

Heidi mumbled. It had been two hours since Jason should have had the operation and so far they hadn't so much as seen a doctor pass by what she had renamed their little section of hell.

"_Shut up or even better do us all a favour and get lost."_

Seth rose to his feet and marched over to Bart; he stopped inches from his face and pronounced every word deliberately.

"_I__am__going__nowhere._ Bart stepped back from him and wiped flecks of spittle from his face. _I__love__Jason.__No__matter__what__you__think.__"_

"_I think he can do so much better than a lay about like you."_

"_But__Jason__loves__him._ Heidi interjected. _So__we__are__going__to__have__to__accept__that__even__if__we__don__'__t__like__it.__"_

"_And I don't like it."_

Seth clarified.

"_I__know._ Bart conceded. _And__I__understand__why.__I__regret__that__I__hurt__Jason,__but__I__was__hurt__and__confused.__Jasmine__had__just__told__me__she__wanted__to__be__a__boy,__even__though__we__had__just__kissed.__I__couldn__'__t__deal__with__that.__I__thought__I__was__going__to__lose__the__one__person__I__have__ever__loved,__so__I__beat__him__to__the__punch.__It__was__better__he__got__hurt__than__me,__for__me__anyway.__"_

"_You have no idea how much you hurt him."_

"_Yeah well you have no idea what I was going through."_

Bart mastered all his self control, not to lash out at him.

"_I__think__we__do_. Seth replied sarcastically. _I__lost__my__sister,__my__best__friend,__being__a__twin__is__a__strong__connection,__no__one__understands__that.__I__had__to__watch__everyday__as__she__has__struggled__to__accept__herself.__So__don__'__t__tell__me__we__don__'__t__know__what__it__is__like__because__we__have__all__been__living__it.__"_

Bart literally froze, as Seth sank to the floor, his body shaking uncontrollably as tears streamed down his face.

"_I__am__so__sorry_. Bart mumbled incoherently but sincerely. He sat next to him on the floor and draped his arm round his shoulder comfortingly. _You__should__have__told__me.__We__could__have__supported__each__other.__"_

"_We were hardly the best of friends."_

Seth quipped but they shared a smile at the truth behind that statement.

"_No, but we did have something or rather someone in common. She may have meant different things to us as Jason does now, but we both still love him."_

"_Did you mean what you said before about Jason?"_

"_Which part?"_

"_That you love him no matter what."_

"_Every word."_

"_All that matters to me is that you are sure this time."_

"_I am Seth. 100%. When we finish college I want to move with him to Manchester and start our new life together. I have been an idiot but that is in the past. I am ready to make this right. Not all of us McQueens are the same. You have to let me prove that to you."_

"_I believe you. I just want him to be happy. He deserves that after all this."_

"_You all deserve to be happy."_

"_Mrs__Costello?_ Bart recognized the friendly tone of the nurse who had taken Jason to theatre that morning. _Can__I__have__a__quick__word__in__private?__"_

"_Of course."_

"_It's nothing to worry about."_

She smiled at them all reassuringly and winked at Bart. Seth and Bart sat in a companionable silence straining to hear the conversation taking place outside, but they needn't have worried as Heidi's harpy tone echoed through the hospital.

"_YOU__HAVE__GOT__TO__BE__KIDDING__ME!_ She stormed back into the waiting room and loomed menacingly over Bart who cowered under her angry glare. _WHAT__DID__YOU__SAY__TO__HIM?__"_

"_Mum.__Calm__down._ Seth stood in front of Bart protecting him from her wrath. _What__'__s__happened?__"_

"_What__'__s__happened__…_Heidi screamed hysterically. _Your__brother__has__decided__he__can__'__t__go__through__with__the__operation._ Seth stood statuesque, unable to form a clear though. _And__his__reason__is__he__loves__him__too__much.__"_

"_Woha.__Hang__on__a__second._ Bart staggered to his feet ready to defend himself, or run for the hills he wasn't sure which exactly. _I__told__Jason__I__loved__him__for__who__he__is__now,__not__as__Jasmine__and__that__I__want__to__start__our__life__together,__so__this__can__'__t__all__be__about__me.__Let__me__go__and__find__out__what__happened.__"_

"_Y…Y Y You happened."_

Heidi spluttered furiously. This time it was her spittle Bart wiped from his face.

"_Mum__sit__down._ Seth forced her to back away. She looked ready to commit murder_.__You__need__to__calm__down.__Let__Bart__test__the__waters.__If__this__is__really__what__Jason__wants__then__you__'__ve__got__Jasmine__back.__"_

Heidi smiled as that realization sunk in.

"_Fine. But make it quick."_

"_I will."_

Bart promised, as he sprinted out of the room, putting as much distance between himself and Heidi. He never thought he'd be scared of any of the Costello's apart from Carl but as it turned out, she could out do him in the terrorizing stakes.


	6. My Decision

My Decision

"_YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!"_

"_Oh my God."_

Jason buried his head beneath the shabby hospital blanket in embarrassment. Carla, the nurse who had been looking after him since that morning appeared with a pain killer and a cup of water.

"_If__I__could__have__got__you__something__stronger__I__would._ She quipped. _Your__mam__has__a__right__pair__of__lungs__on__her__don__'__t__she?__"_

"_Yeah, you could say that. What did she say exactly?"_

"_You mean you didn't hear her? She didn't seem too impressed with that boyfriend of yours."_

"_I knew she'd get the wrong end of the stick. This really isn't Bart's fault."_

"_No? Then explain it to me."_

Neither of them had heard his approaching footsteps, which was strange considering he had sprinted the length of the last corridor just incase Heidi had decided to follow him.

"_Bart? Are you okay?"_

He gave him a look that quite clearly said 'are you serious?' as he tried to catch his breath.

"_Here Love, have a seat."_

Carla made sure he was comfortable before closing the dividing curtain to give them some privacy from the other patients and nosey nursing staff.

"_So__…_It took Bart a while to regulate his breathing. _What__happened?__I__thought__finally__becoming__Jason__was__what__you__wanted.__"_

"_It was…Is."_

"_Is or was?"_

"_A little of both."_

"_You're going to have to help me out with that one; because your mum is convinced I said or did something to change your mind. I didn't did I?"_

"_Yes and no."_

"_Jase, talk to me properly. No more riddles."_

"_What do you want me to say? I was wrong, you were all right, I really want to be a girl, because it isn't that simple."_

"_I know it isn't. But what stopped you having the op?"_

"_I read your list."_

"_That was silly, just a bit of fun; it was more for me than you anyway."_

"_Bart reading that made me realize you love me as a person, not as a gender. You looked through everything I was going through and you saw me as me."_

"_You're still speaking in riddles."_

"_It is like you said. All those things on your list it made no difference if I was a girl or a boy, they were what make me special as a person."_

"_And?"_

"_I love you Bart because you made me see all the good in me. I wasn't happy as a girl, but that was because I felt rubbish about myself. Becoming a boy isn't going to change how I feel about myself, so it made me think why go through with it?"_

"_And__you__couldn__'__t__have__thought__that__through__before?_ He rolled his eyes skywards in frustration. _What__do__you__want?__"_

"_I want to go home and celebrate my 18th birthday with my family and my boyfriend. If you'll still have me?"_

"_Of__course__I__will._ He enveloped him in his arms. _I__love__you__Jaso-__"_

"_Jasmine."_

"_You're sure about that?"_

"_100%. That is my decision."_

"_I'll let you tell your mum then. Although I think you will have made her day."_

"_After everything I have put them through?"_

"_She only ever wanted you to be happy, but deep down she was grieving the loss of her daughter."_

"_Yeah well daughter or not I am not wearing those sickly flowery tops she bought me last year. I may be a girl, but I am not girly."_

"_I don't know. I always thought you looked kinda sexy when you wore skirts and dresses."_

"_You did?"_

She blushed furiously at Bart's forwardness.

"_Definitely."_

He clasped her hand and squeezed it tightly. As he was contemplating leaning in for the kiss, the dividing curtain was ripped back to reveal a seriously pissed of Heidi and embarrassed Seth hovering in her wake and shooting them apologetic looks.

"_I__said__make__it__quick._ She glared menacingly at Bart. _You__have__been__two__hours.__"_

"_Mum__that__was__my__fault.__Take__a__seat._ Bart sat on the edge of the bed and offered his chair. _There__is__something__I__need__to__tell__you__and__just__so__we__are__clear__this__is__my__decision.__"_

She flashed Bart a less than subtle wink.

"_Okay. What is it?"_

"_I couldn't go through with the operation because…you were right. I don't want to be Jason I just need to work out my identity as Jasmine and I want you to know I love Bart."_

Heidi chose to ignore the last part but wrapped her arms around Jasmine's neck, tears of joy trickled down her face and she mumbled _'__I__got__my__baby__back__'_. Seth untangled her from their mother's embrace, kissed her on the forehead and whispered into her ear.

"_Welcome back Sis."_


	7. Surprise!

Surprise!

"_What?"_

Jasmine questioned. It was impossible to relax and watch television when you could feel four pairs of eyes boring into you.

"_no…nothing…" _

They all mumbled incoherently until finally Riyle took the bull by the horns.

"_I do have one question."_

"_Yeah?"_

She looked anywhere but at him.

"_What the hell?"_

"_Language, Riyle."_

"_Sorry mum, but seriously Jas, Jason, whatever you decide to call yourself today I don't get it."_

"_And__you__don__'__t__have__to.__At__least__not__today._ Bart's tone was one of finality. Even Riyle didn't want to mess with him. _It__is__her__and__Seth__'__s__birthday.__Aren__'__t__we__or__you__meant__to__be__celebrating?__"_

"_He__'__s__right._ Heidi turned off the television to address her children. _Go__and__get__changed.__We__'__re__going__out.__"_

"_Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow then, Jas."_

Bart retrieved his coat from the back of the sofa and rose to his feet ready to leave.

"_No. All of you get ready. That means you too Bart. We're going out."_

"_Mum-"_

"_I'm being serious Riyle. We can talk about everything tomorrow."_

"_I'm not exactly dressed to go out Mrs Costello."_

"_No well I have two boys. They can lend you something."_

"_Actually I have something you can borrow."_

Jasmine blushed furiously as Riyle glared at her mutinously.

"_Ok."_

Bart winked at her discreetly.

"_Jasmine__hon.__I__have__a__present__for__you.__I__think__you__might__actually__like_ it."

'**Not****a****chance!****'**_ "__I__am__sure__I__will.__"_

"_Hop in the shower and then I can help you with your hair and makeup."_

"_Mum…"_

"_I__won__'__t__over__do__it._ Her mum promised her. _You__want__to__make__an__effort__for__Bart__don__'__t__you?__"_

"_I like her whatever she wears Mrs Costello."_

"_Kiss ass."_

Riyle mumbled.

"_Riyle if you don't grow up you won't be coming out with us tonight."_

Heidi chastised him.

"_Sorry mum."_

He mumbled embarrassedly at being treated like a baby.

"_Where are we going anyway?"_

Seth interjected.

"_Well…go and get ready and you will see."_

In complete honesty she hadn't figured that part out yet.

"_oh mum….."_

Seth and Jasmine sulked playfully.

"Now, guys. And Riyle?"

"_Yeah?"_

"_I was thinking we could do with having one more to balance out the numbers. I told Seth he could ask Sinead, so why don't you call Mitz?"_

"_Really? I thought you didn't want us to- you know?"_

"_I don't like it Riyle. I mean she is family. But what with everything that has happened if she makes you happy don't let that go. You've been through enough already."_

"_Oh thank you mum."_

He embraced her tightly, as Seth and Bart appeared side by side downstairs.

"_You__boys__look__wonderful._ Heidi managed to splutter. _Where__'__s__Jas?__"_

"_Upstairs I think. It is a beautiful dress Mrs Costello."_

"_You obviously have good taste Bart. I hope Jasmine approves."_

"_She does."_

Jasmine glided onto the landing in her new black, diamante, knee length dress and heels and a Cheshire Cat grin on her face.

"_You look beautiful, hon."_

Heidi gushed as she wiped away the tears that were glistening in her eyes.

"_You__look__amazing._ Bart ascended the stairs and offered her his hand. _My__lady?__"_

"_Anytime. Anywhere."_

She gladly accepted.

"_I__shall__hold__you__to__that._ He whispered seductively in her ear. _Happy__birthday,__babe.__"_


	8. Matchmaker

Matchmaker

"_Taxi's here!"_

Heidi announced to the room at large.

"_Why? Where are we going?"_

Seth mithered.

"_Get downstairs and you'll find out."_

"_Mrs Costello?_ Bart ushered Heidi to one side so he could have a private word. _ Not that I am being ungrateful or anything, but I don't have any money for anything too extravagant."_

"_Don't worry about it hon. This is my treat. You just take care of my daughter and make sure she enjoys herself."_

In that moment Heidi's respect for him grew tenfold. Sinead it seems had been expecting everything dropped in her lap and Heidi didn't fail to notice the subtle sneers she was throwing in Jasmine's direction, so as Bart had pulled her to the side, she did the same to Sinead.

"_Now Sinead as wonderful as it is that you have accepted my son's invitation to his birthday surprise if you are using him for any reason I will chew you up into little pieces and spit you out."_

"_I'm not I promise, Mrs Costello."_

"_Well as long as we have that clear. Oh and one more thing. The next time you glare at my daughter like she is something you've stepped in I will step on you. Understand?_ Stammering uncontrollably, Sinead stood rooted to the spot as Heidi turned to hurry them all outside. _Come on. I said the taxi is here."_

"_Coming."_

Was the unanimous response.

"_What's up babe? You look a little pale."_

Seth wrapped his arm around Sinead and guided her outside.

"_Nnnn…nothing."_

She managed to hitch a smile onto her lips even though she had never been more terrified. Bart couldn't help but laugh, he knew that look, in fact he had worn that look that very afternoon.

"_Once you get her onside she is actually okay."_

He whispered as he bypassed Sinead.

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah. She is just very protective of this lot. Jasmine and Seth especially."_

"_I won't hurt him you know? It's weird. After you I never thought there would be someone else, especially not him."_

"_He is a dork."_

Bart reasoned.

"_You don't know him like I do. He is kind, considerate, gentle, and funny. He really makes me smile."_

Listening outside the door, Heidi smiled in approval. That was at least two of them she knew was taken care of. One less burden off her shoulders.

"_It's sweet._ She turned to find Mitzee hovering over her shoulder. _They are both lovely kids."_

"_They are._ Heidi smiled contently. _Mitz?"_

"_Yes Heidi."_

"_Do you love Riyle? I mean really love him. Not like what happened with you and Carl or you and Warren come to that matter."_

"_Honestly? I think I fell for him the first day I met him, but I tried to put that to the back of my mind because he was your son, but I can't change what I feel for him."_

"_I'm not going to ask you to."_

"_Really?"_

They threw their arms round one another, as tears streamed down their faces.

"_Just look after him. He's been through enough. We've all been through enough."_

"_I know. I'm so sorry about Carl."_

"_Oh forget him. Just take care of my boy."_

"_I will. I promise."_

"_Mum, what are you doing? The driver is getting a bit pissed off."_

Jasmine shouted from inside the cab, where she, Seth and Riyle were sat waiting impatiently for the others to join them.

"_Alright we're coming._ Heidi hollered. _Come on you two._ She alerted Sinead and Bart to her presence. _We have to go."_

"_Coming Mrs Costello."_

"_And Sinead?"_

Heidi collared her as Bart ran to the cab.

"_Yes Mrs Costello?"_

"_I hope you meant that."_

"_I did. He's a lovely boy."_

"_And you are a good girl Sinead. I may have misjudged you. Come on, we have a party to get to. Any ideas where we should go in Liverpool?"_

"_Yeah loads."_

"_Good, cos I haven't really thought this through."_

She admitted sheepishly.


	9. Truth Be Told

Truth Be Told

_"So, I don't get it."_

Bart raised his voice over Heidi's interesting rendition of 'Build Me Up Buttercup'.

_"Get what?"_

Jasmine slurred tipsily. The numerous Vodka and Tequila shots finally catching up to her.

_"Why did you change your mind?"_

_"I...I told you. Don't want to ta...talk about this."_

She flapped her hands at him dismissively.

_"I know you don't and that is what is worrying me."_

_"Don't be worried. _ Toppling forwards she kissed him fleetingly on the chin, having meant to meet his lips she giggled childishly. _I am okay."_

_"No. Babe. What you are is drunk. Be honest. Why did you not have the op?"_

_"I...I don't know."_

_"Yes you do." _

Bart badgered her until she finally cracked.

_"You. It was you okay? I was scared. Scared that I...you wouldn't want to be with me after the op._ Once she had finally said the words she seemed to sober up very quickly. _ Are you happy now?"_

Close to tears, Jasmine rose albeit unsteadily to her feet, before storming off in the direction of the bathroom. Bart sat in a daze. His stomach sinking as the truth of that statement engulfed him.

_"Bart? _Sinead had witnessed the entire exchange and was willing to bet money on what had happened. He didn't even bat an eyelid as she squeezed uncomfortably close to him in the booth. _I know this is not any of my business. She may be Seth's sister or whatever, but as I am sure you know I really do not like Jasmine all that much._ Bart didn't even register that he could hear her, so she continued regardless. _Despite all of that I am going to say something that will undoubtedly shock you. _This time he turned his head to face her and listened intently. _You and Jasmine, what you two had that was special and nothing should come between that. I tried, Maddie tried, God I think a lot of people did but even when she told you who she really was, you never stopped loving her. _Bart opened his mouth ready to protest but she forestalled him. _I don't need your apologies and I don't need or want to hear your reasons. You always loved her more than me or anyone else and I knew that. I did. And she knows that too. I also know that you are scared about what other people will think of you. But you know what, it shouldn't matter what anyone thinks, me or the others included. Jasmine/Jason it really doesn't matter, because that is who you fell in love with. Right now, as Jasmine, she isn't happy and you know that. She can try and hide it all for your sake, but that wouldn't be fair. Jason loves you and I know, as difficult as it may be for you to admitt, you love him. _Again Bart opened his mouth to protest, but again she stopped him in his tracks. _Go and find her and tell her that. She needs to hear it and more than anything you need to say it. And for God's sake be happy. Life is way too short." _

Smiling sadly she kissed him fleetingly on the cheek, rose from her seat and offered him her hand. He stood, kissed her on the forehead and headed in the opposite direction to the toilets, as she crossed the dancefloor to where Seth was sat, as per her instuctions, at the bar staring broodingly into his pint glass.

_"Do you love me?"_

Seth mumbled tentively as he felt Sinead's tender hand rest on his shoulder.

_"Yes."_

That was all she said. And in that moment that one word meant everything.

Meanwhile in the toilets Bart was having less luck.

_"What are you doing in here?"_

Jasmine did her best to keep her tone even as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

_"What you said? Is that true? You didn't have the op today because you were scared I would leave you? _ She lowered her eyes in shame. _But I told you...I gave you that list. Jas, look at me. _Gently he tilted her chin, so she had to look him in the face. _I told you exactly how I felt. I was honest. I thought you understood."_

_"I did. I do. Bart it really isn't that simple. I meant what I said about needing to know and be happy in myself, but this..._she waved her hands over the dress and her face. _It isn't me at all. I just wanted to look good for you tonight and I couldn't even do that right."_

_"Jas you look amazing. _He stepped forward and wrapped his arms round her comfortingly. _But if you don't feel right and you now know that 100% you need to do the right thing."_

_"I should have the op?"_

_"If that is what will make you happy. And so we are completely clear Jason. I love you and I will be in the waiting room with the rest of the family waiting for you to come out of the surgery."_

_"You mean that?"_

_"Yes. And just for the record, eventhough you look absolutely stunning tonight I think you look sexy as hell wearing your jeans and the blue spiral shirt I bought you for Christmas last year."_

_"You do?"_

Jasmine blushed embarrasedly.

_"Definately. Can we go home now then?"_

_"Oh thank God. _She sighed in relief. _I thought you would never ask. Lets go and find mum." _


End file.
